CUPID
by mr1127
Summary: Apakah kau percaya akan adanya Cupid ? Seorang malaikat yang tugas nya adalah memanah cinta anak adam dan hawa untuk saling jatuh cinta. Bagaimana jika Cupid itu sendiri yang jatuh cinta ? Dengan seorang anak manusia pula. GS / Chanbaek


**CUPID**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **GS**

 **DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

.

.

.

.

.

Ansan international high school adalah sekolah bertaraf internasional yang telah melahirkan murid murid yang berbakat. Beribu siswa ingin menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini, tapi tentu saja akan sulit jika kau tidak pintar bak Einstein atau kau tidak memiliki orang tua yang mempunyai ladang emas.

Tahun ini adalah penerimaan siswa baru bagi sekolah elite itu, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama orientasi siswa bagi siswa baru masuk pada tahun ini. Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar di lapangan sekolah, tentu saja terikan dari para sesepuh sekolah yang meorientasikan anak baru sekolah itu.

"Lamban sekali! Cepat!"

"Kenapa diam?! Cepat bernyanyi!"

"Bodoh sekali, dimana otak mu. Seperti ini saja tidak becus!"

Teriakan para senior itu saling saut menyaut memaki para junior nya, namun seketika lapangan itu sunyi sesaat seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu memasuki kerumunan siswa baru itu dan dengan santai duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil sesekali meneguk air mineral yang ada di botol minum yang ia bawa tadi.

Penampilannya tampak kacau tidak mencerminkan bahwa ia adalah seorang pelajar. Baju tidak di kancing menampakkan kaos oblong hitam miliknya, rambut acak-acakan seperti orang baru bangun tidur, dan lagi bau rokok yang menguar ketika ia melewati kerumunan siswa tadi membuat semua orang tau kalau dia lah berandalan di sekolah ini.

Seseorang mendekati siswa tersebut sambil menunduk, "maaf sunbae, sedang apa disini?"

Siswa yang di panggil sunbae itu menoleh, "aku hanya melihat-lihat saja, apa ada yang salah, Taehyung ?"

"Tidak, baiklah sunbae aku permisi." ketika Taehyung meninggalkan sunbae nya tiba-tiba seorang siswa berlari menghampiri 'Sunbae' itu.

"Oy, Chanyeol ! " tergopoh-gopoh ia menghampiri Chanyeol dengan susah payah karena badannya yang gempal di paksa berlari.

"Hey hey, ada apa?" Chanyeol memperhatikan temannya itu dengan dahi mengerut.

"Ka-kau, di...cari ke-kepala sekolah" dengan susah payah akhirnya Jinyeong-siswa bertubuh gempal- menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ada apa tua bangka itu mencari ku," ujar nya beranjak dari duduk nya sambil membenarkan seragam yang tidak rapi itu.

Ketika Chanyeol pergi, beberapa kelompok siswa baru mulai membicarakannya.

"Hey, apa itu yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" ujar siswi berambut pendek

"Tentu saja, kau tidak baca nametag nya? Dia Chanyeol Sunbae!" pekik tertahan dari siswi bermata belo bak burung hantu.

"Kau liat itu? Chanyeol sunbae. Ketampanannya ternyata benar adanya. Bisa gila aku!"

"Aku dengar setengah saham di sekolah ini punya keluarga nya."

"Benarkah? Sudah tampan, kaya raya, tinggi. Benar-benar tipe ku"

"Tapi, aku dengar-dengar dia orang yang ditakuti di sini. Dia berandalan, keluar masuk club malam hari, selalu bolos sekolah. Dia buruk selain wajah nya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki paras yang membuat semua gadis-gadis iri padanya itu tengah duduk di pinggir gedung tinggi menjulang. Di ayun-ayunnya kaki nya tanpa takut, sambil sesekali bersenandung.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sana? entah lah, ia hanya memandang beberapa pejalan kaki di bawah sana dengan tatapan iri.

"Enak sekali manusia, bisa berpergian kemana mereka mau, dan jatuh cinta dengan siapapun." gumam nya.

Kenapa ia harus iri dengan manusia yang saling jatuh cinta? Toh dia yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Konyol kau, B , Gumamnya menertawai diri sendiri.

Diliriknya buku yang telah ia pangku sedari tadi, buku itu tiba-tiba bercahaya dan bergetar.

"Oke oke, baiklah. Kali ini siapa lagi?" dibukanya buku itu, dibaca nya kata perkata.

"Do kyungsoo, 17tahun. Dan Kim Yongjoo, 18tahun. Ansan International High School. Ohh jadi kali ini di sekolahan, eoh? Hahah" ditutupnya buku tersebut.

Helaan nafas pelan keluar dari mulutnya, "oke B, kali ini jangan membuat kesalahan."

Direntangkannya sayap berwarna putih di balik punggungnya. Dengan cepat ia terbang menuju lokasi tempat dimana tugasnya akan ia laksanakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, ini sudah kesekian kalinya saya melihat kau merokok di toilet sekolah. Apa kau gila?!" guru Kim terus menceramahi Chanyeol yang tadi sempat di pergokinya tengah merokok di toilet lantai 4. Sebagai guru keamanan di sekolah ini, Guru kim langsung melaporkan kejadian tersebut kepada Kepala Sekolah.

Kepala sekolah Shin hanya mendengarkan celotehan Guru Kim sambil sesekali memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memasang wajah tidak minat mendengar omongan panjang Guru Kim.

"Dimana sopan santun mu ketika disekolah, setidak nya jika kau ingin jadi berandalan, sana di luar saja! Sekolah tidak membutuhkan berandalan seperti mu!" teriakan marah Guru Kim membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebalah alisnya, dipandangnya Guru Kim.

"Sudah cukup guru Kim, anda boleh keluar." Ucap kepala sekolah Shin. Guru Kim hendak protes tapi melihat muka kepala sekolah yang sudah serius mengatakannya maka diurungkan niatnya.

Setelah Guru Kim menutup pintu nya, Chanyeol langsung menatap kepala sekolah Shin, "apa dia serius dengan perkataannya? Ck, Yang benar saja." Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan.

"Chanyeol, aku tau ayah mu memiliki saham di yayasan sekolah kami, tapi setidak nya kau bersikap sopan pada gurumu." tegur Kepala sekolah Shin.

"Maafkan aku," setidaknya hanya kepala sekolah Shin yang dihormati oleh Chanyeol, karena ia adalah Pamannya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? aku yakin guru-guru mu telah menjelaskan mu tentang tata tertib sekolah. Dan aku juga yakin, Ayah mu telah mengajarkan tata krama." ucap Kepala sekolah Shin yang langsung di sambut dengan tatapan benci Chanyeol.

"Aku tau kau membenci ayah mu, tapi bisakah kau tidak membawa kebencianmu ke sekolah ini? Berkelahi dengan juniormu, membuat gaduh di kelas, merusak perlengkapan sekolah, membuat guru menangis, kali ini kau merokok di toilet. Apa Mau mu?" Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan tidak minat dengat perkataan pamannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Apakah paman sudah selesai berbicara? Aku ada jam pelajaran setelah ini."

Kepala sekolah Shin tahu betul sifat Chanyeol, dia tidak mungkin benar benar akan mengikuti pelajaran itu. Itu hanya alasannya saja supaya bisa keluar dari ruangannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar." ujar Kepala sekolah Shin pelan dan tampak frustasi. Dia lelah menghadapi si berandalan Chanyeol, kalau bukan anak dari kakak ipar nya mungkin ia sudah menendang Chanyeol dari lama.

Chanyeol beranjak dari Kursi yang didudukinya, dan membungkuk hormat pada Kepala sekolah Shin kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Setelah Chanyeol dipastikan keluar ruangannya, diusap mukanya frustasi. Bocah nakal itu. Dia selalu membuat onar, memusingkan kepalanya.

Selama 2 tahun ini Chanyeol bersekolah di Ansan international high School tidak pernah sekali pun Chanyeol absen dari ruangannya. Guru keamanan pun kewalahan menanganinya, sampai harus membawanya ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Tapi selama Chanyeol membuat masalah, ia tidak pernah sekalipun dapat hukuman. Bukan karena dia memiliki ayah yang menanamkan saham nya di sekolahan ini, tapi hanya saja jika Chanyeol di beri hukuman berupa skorsing selama 3 hari atau 1minggu seperti siswa yang lain maka itu akan membuatnya senang bukan main. Dia akan dengan mudah membuat onar di luar sana. Apalagi hukumanan membersihkan toilet atau kolam renang, yang ada malah dia akan mencari juniornya dan menyuruh juniornya yang membersihkan itu. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan diberi hukuman berupa Kesibukan, seperti membantu guru memasukkan nilai di buku penilaian siswa, membantu guru mengetikkan beberapa soal atau mengecek kondisi laboratorium di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol sudah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, tiba-tiba pundak nya dirangkul oleh seorang siswa berkulit putih. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun Chanyeol tau betul siapa yang merangkulnya.

"Bagaimana, _man_ ? Apa dia memarahimu sampai bibirnya tebal?" Sehun, si pemilik tangan yang merangkul Chanyeol itu berkata sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Bisa kutebak, pasti dia hanya diam dan membiarkanmu keluar begitu saja." susul Siswa berkulit Tan di belakang Chanyeol, Kim Jongin namanya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu." jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Ke 3 Pentolan sekolah itu berjalan beriringan melewati koridor penghubung antara Gedung Utama dan Gedung sekolah.

Gedung utama adalah gedung dimana ruangan semua staf sekolah berada, dimulai dari Ruang administrasi, Ruang kepala sekolah, Ruang tata Usaha, Ruangan Bimbingan Konseling, bahkan Ruangan untuk Cleaning service. Sedangkan Gedung sekolah ya tentu saja Gedung dimana siswa berjibaku menuntut ilmu. Lantai satu terdapat Kolam renang, beberapa laboratorium, dan ruang Belajar. Lantai dua berisi deretan beberapa ruangan kelas 3 , dan ruang guru. Lantai 3 berisi beberapa ruangan kelas 2 dan beberapa ruangan organisasi, dan lantai 4 tentu saja deretan ruangan kelas 1.

Beberapa siswa yang melewati mereka menunduk takut, dan lebih memilih untuk berputar arah atau mencari rute yang aman. Motto nya adalah 'Jangan ganggu mereka jika tidak ingin hidupmu selama High School terganggu.'

"Malam ini bagaimana dengan secangkir 'kenikmatan' ?" ucap Sehun berjalan mundur menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian. Tentu saja kenikmatan yang dibicarakan Sehun tidak jauh jauh dari club malam.

"Call," kata chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Jongin hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka minum-minum. Tapi demi solidaritas, dia mau saja diajak ketempat gemerlap itu.

Tapi saat Sehun berjalan Mundur tiba-tiba saja Sehun menabrak seseorang yang ada di belakangnya, dan sontak mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur.

"Hey, dimana matamu?! Mata sudah sebesar itu masih tidak bisa melihat, hah?!" bentak Sehun kepada gadis yang ditabraknya tadi. Padahal dia yang jelas-jelas membuat salah dengan berjalan mundur, tapi malah menyalahkan orang lain yang sedari tadi sudah berada disana. Dasar gila.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah gadis itu, dan dilihatnya siku gadis itu, ada sedikit luka disana.

Entah setan dari mana, Jongin berjongkok di depan gadis itu, "Kau tidak apa apa ? Siku mu terluka,"

"Ya aku ti- hey! Aku disini teman mu yang jadi korban, kau malah bertanya dengan si mata burung hantu ini ?! ." protes sehun kepada Jongin yang membantu Gadis itu berdiri.

"Maafkan aku Sunbae, tapi aku memang sedari tadi disini. Maafkan keceobohanku yang berdiri disini, maafkan aku" ujar Gadis itu membungkuk memberi salam kemudian berlari pergi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah sahabatnya dan gadis itu.

"Aku bahkan belum bertanya namanya, dasar kau bodoh!" ditendangnya betis Sehun oleh Jongin. Dan Sehun mendesah kesakitan.

"Aw! Sakit bodoh! Yatuhan, bahkan aku juga ditendang oleh mu?! Aku salah apa ?" Sehun menatap Jongin tidak percaya. Ia mencoba menatap Chanyeol meminta bantuan, tapi Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu kemudian disusul oleh Jongin setelahnya. Meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

"Ohh astaga, Dunia ini mulai gila. Hey! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow... sekolahan ini benar benar besar! Manusia benar benar membuatku merinding." gumam B ketika sampai di Ansan international High School. Dilipatnya sayapnya, kemudian berjalan menuju lokasi dirinya akan bertugas.

"Sekarang tuntun aku menuju Do kyungsoo dan Kim YongJoo," kata B berbicara pada bukunya. Kemudian buku itu bergerak menuntunnya menuju suatu arah.

Setelah berjalan mengikuti buku itu, akhinya B sampai kesebuah koridor Lantai 1 yang luas. Dilihatnya seorang Gadis keluar dari toilet dan hendak naik tangga, ketika ponselnya berdering di urungkan niatnya untuk menapaki anak tangga pertama, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menjauhi tangga dan berdiri di tengah koridor.

B membuka Bukunya kembali, dan mengecek apakah benar ini Do kyungsoo. Tenyata benar.

"Oh jadi ini Do Kyungsoo, oke wait for me,"

Dikeluarkannya sebuah anak panah dan busur dari belakang punggungnya dan memanahkan anak panah tak kasat mata itu tepat di jantung Kyungsoo.

"Oke, satu sudah terpasang. Mari kita tunggu satu lagi."

Diambilnya lagi anak panah satu lagi, dan siap untuk memanah. "Seharusnya Kim YongJoo sudah disini, sedang berjalan di sebelah Kyungsoo dan dia terjatuh kemudian Kyungsoo menolongnya, kemana dia ?"

Ketika B tengah mencari keberadaan Yongjoo, pandangannya tak sengaja menatap seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berjalan beriringan dengan 2 pria lain.

Seketika B merasakan debar di bagian dada kiri nya. Melihat mata besar nya yang tajam, hidung mancungnya dan bibir tebal nya entah mengapa membuat nya terlihat tampan. Baekhyun sering menemui pria tampan di dunia ini, tapi tidak tau kenapa hanya dia yang membuat B terpaku dan membuatnya ingin menyentuh anak adam itu.

Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria itu. Semakin dekat dengan pria itu maka semakin kencang pula debaran di dada kirinya. Ini tidak pernah terjadi selama B bertugas. Dirabanya dada kiri miliknya dan ada detak disana.

Apa ini? Kanapa aku merasakan ini? Bukannya ini yang biasa dirasakan manusia ? , batin B

"Hey, dimana matamu?! Mata sudah sebesar itu masih tidak bisa melihat, hah?!" suara Bentakan dari seseorang itu membuat B terkejut dari lamunannya dan tanpa sadar anak panah nya terlepas dan melesat mengenai seseorang yang salah.

"Astaga astaga! Mati aku. Aduh bagaimana ini?" B mulai panik, dibukanya Bukunya Dan di lihatnya foto yang tersampir disana.

"Oh astaga, dia bukan Kim Yongjoo. Bagaimana ini ?! Bisa gila aku."

Pria yang mendapat anak panah yang salah dari B itu berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo, " Kau tidak apa apa ? Siku mu terluka,"

Baekhyun menatap dua insan itu dengan tatapan nanar, "ya sekarang kalian jatuh cinta karena aku. Dasar bodoh kau B!" dipukul pukulnya kepalanya.

Ia berbalik hendak pergi, ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya.

"Oh astaga! Kaget aku." ujar B hampir melompat.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang kau perbuat ?!" ujar pria bersayap hitam dan terlihat lebih tua dari pada B itu.

"Aku hanya...hanya saja... Salah memanah mereka," jawabnya menunduk menyesal.

"Ini sudah ke 5 kalinya kau salah memanah sasaranmu, B. Kali ini alasan mu apa lagi?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku merasakan hal aneh tadi." Di rabanya dada sebelah kiri, "aku merasakan getaran disini, bukankah itu yang biasa dirasakan manusia kan, sunbae ?" Baekhyun menatap meminta penjelasan dari Sunbaenya itu. Sungguh dia tak paham dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa katamu? Mana mungkin. Kau pikir kau siapa? Kita tidak punya hal seperti itu B, Astaga" Kemudian sunbae nya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Baekhyun hanya merengut tidak setuju.

Kenapa sunbae nya tertawa diatas penderitaan seseorang? Oh, apakah itu penderitaan? Getaran itu terasa sangat aneh, dia merasakan hal yang luar biasa ketika ada getaran itu dan sulit untuk di ungkapkan.

Dilihatnya kembali kebelakang, tapi sosok pria yang membuat dada kiri nya berdebar itu telah tak ada lagi disana. Kemana dia ?

Sunbae nya masih tertawa ketika Baekhyun kembali menoleh kearahnya, "Sunbaee... Jangan seperti itu," baekhyun mulai kesal.

Seketika sunbae nya itu berhenti tertawa dan menjadi serius, B melihat nya curiga, lebih tepatnya takut. Apa sunbae nya ini sakit?

"Sunbae, ada apa? Kau membuatku takut,"

"Kau di panggil oleh -Nya,"

Dan B pun merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 2 pagi ketika Chanyeol berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari club malam itu. Tubuh chanyeol hampir saja jatuh terjerembab jika saja Jongin tidak memeganginya. Sehun berjalan di belakang Jongin sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa teman kita yang gila ini raja nya mabuk, " rancau Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun juga mabuk seperti Chanyeol hanya saja Sehun masih bisa berjalan dan sadarkan diri. Dan ia juga tidak minum sebanyak Chanyeol.

"6 botol dihabiskannya sendiri, yang benar saja. Kalau aku jadi dia mungkin aku akan mati mabuk." sambung Sehun.

Hanya Jongin disini yang benar-benar bebas dari Alkohol. Dia hanya menemani sahabat-sahabatnya ini meminum benda yang menurutnya aneh itu sambil sesekali menggoda beberapa wanita disana. Ayolah, Jongin juga suka sesekali meminum minuman aneh itu, tapi tidak segila Teman-temannya ini.

Jongin tau betul kedua temannya ini benar-benar kacau kalau sedang mabuk. Mereka berdua sama-sama membahagiakan diri mereka dengan kebahagiaan sesaat.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan mobilnya, ia langsung merogoh saku celana nya mencari kunci mobil nya.

"Hey, Sehun! Coba kau bantu aku memapah si Babi gila ini. Dia berat, _man_. " ujar Jongin susah payah menemukan kunci di celana nya dan membopong Chanyeol.

Sehun langsung berjalan kesisi lain badan Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangan kiri Chanyeol di lehernya.

"Oh tuhan, kau cantik sekali Jongin dari sini. Aku ingin... Menciummu sayang," Rancau Chanyeol tak jelas, sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kurasa dia suka padamu," sehun tertawa terbahak, dan sebuah tendangan mendarat di betisnya. Dan itu dari Jongin.

"Suka pantatmu! Cepat buka pintu nya, aku sudah malas membopongnya."

Dengan cepat sehun membuka pintu mobil Jongin dan menidurkan Chanyeol di kursi tengah kemudian di tutupnya kembali pintunya.

Jongin sudah masuk menggunakan safety belt ketika sehun duduk disebelahnya. "Chanyeol ternyata berat juga," runtuk Sehun.

"Itu karena kau menbopongnya dengan keadaan mu yang mabuk, bodoh! Cepat pakai safety belt mu." perkataan Jongin dianggap angin lalu oleh Sehun, ia sangat malas untuk memakai Safety Belt nya. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh yang benar saja, kenapa aku harus menjadi seperti ini, Sunbae!" protes B kepada sunbae nya.

Dia tengah disebuah taman bersama sunbaenya, ketika dengan kejamnya Tuhan memberinya Hukuman karena kelalaiannya.

"Ini semua salahmu, B! Kau membuat-Nya marah. Kau harus menerima ini." ucap Sunbaenya itu membuang muka. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega dengan B, karena bagaimana pun B adalah Hoobae favorite nya. Ia selalu menurut dengannya, tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini tugasnya selalu salah sasaran.

"Sunbae..." rengek B.

"Oh ayolah, B. Bukan aku yang membuat perintah ini. Kau dengar sendiri kan bagaimana Dia memberimu Hukuman ini."

"Apa menurut sunbae ini tidak terlalu kejam? 100 hari di dunia Manusia, ayolah sunbae, bantu aku," kembali rengekan B hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sunbaenya.

"Hanya 100 hari, B. Ketika hari ke 100 aku akan menjemputmu disini lagi. Ini mudah bukan? Hanya diam dan perhatikan bagaimana manusia bertahan hidup. Oke ? Aku akan tetap mengawasi mu, tenang saja. Aku pergi." Dan seketika Asap putih mengelilingi B, dan sunbaenya itu menghilang.

"Mudah pantatmu!" runtuk B kesal.

Bagaimana ia harus hidup di dunia manusia ini?

Lama Baekhyun berdiri disana dan lama-lama ia merasakan hawa dingin mulai menjalari tubuhnya, "oh astaga, rasa apa ini? Kenapa aku menggigil. Apa ini yang sering dirasakan manusia jika berjalan-jalan diluar seperti ini?"

Dipegang dada kirinya, "ada apa ini? Kenapa ada yang bergerak di sini? Berdetak? Ohh aku merasakannya. Apa ini yang sering disebut manusia jantung?"

Ditolehnya kiri kanan, tidak ada seseorang pun ditaman ini. Ya tentu saja, mana ada orang yang dengan gila datang ke taman pada pukul 1 pagi dimusim dingin seperti ini.

"Harus Kemana aku sekarang?" perlahan, digerakkannya kaki nya melangkah kesembarang arah.

Setelah berjalan tak tentu arah selama satu jam, akhirnya B merasakan kaki nya mulai pegal dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti membeku.

"Ohh astaga, dingin sekali." ucapnya gemetar. Dia sudah berjalan dan mengamati beberapa orang yang lewat, mereka semua memakai pakaian penghangat dan syal. Sedangkan ia? Hanya memakai Dress putih saja, sepatu pun dia tak memakainya. Oh dia saja tidak tau sepatu itu apa.

B berhenti berjalan tepat di tengah-tengah jalan raya ketika kepalanya mulai pusing dan badan nya bergetar. Jam 2 pagi begini jalanan memang sepi, tapi masih ada beberapa pengemudi yang lewat. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berhenti untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan B.

"Apa aku akan mati seperti manusia? Lucu sekali tuhan menghukumku seperti ini." lirih B ketika secara bersamaan bunyi klakson mobil yang tak jauh ada di depan nya. Bunyi decitan pergesekan antar ban dan aspal mendominasi. Dan untungnya mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan nya tanpa membuatnya tertabrak. Bersamaan dengan itu juga semua pengelihatan nya menggelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat pusing dan rasa mual yang luar biasa. Dengan terpaksa ia meninggalkan ranjang empuk nya dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar nya. Di muntahkannya semua isi perutnya yang minumnya kemarin di wastafel, setelah semua rasa mual nya hilang ia pun membasuh mulunya dengan air dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat seorang wanita tertidur di ranjangnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, Rasa pening di kepalanya ini apakah membuatnya berhalusinasi?

Diingatnya kejadian semalam, dan ia sangat yakin jika dia tidak bermain dengan wanita semalam. Dan tiba-tiba wanita itu terbangun, mendudukkan badannya dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak berhalusinasi. Itu nyata.

Astaga!

"Aaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

Halloooo...

Thanks yang udah baca, review kalian sangat berharga banget buat kedepannya.

Ayoo di review ya sayang sayang ku.

See ya


End file.
